


Awe and Wonder

by navaan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Introspection, POV Female Character, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy doesn't understand what people see in the Kryptonian superhero Superman, until she meets her own Kryptonian.</p><p>mentions of past past Jimmy/Lucy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awe and Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this story and comment on it on Livejournal [here](http://navaan.livejournal.com/278696.html). Feel free to friend or contact me there.

She’s not in awe of Superman. Perhaps she is too much her father’s little girl to see anything but the dangerous alien, but she doesn’t think that’s quite it. There is just something she doesn’t quite _see_ , something she doesn’t quite get about why everyone is so excited about everything this man does or says. Recently Lois has been building a career on writing about Superman. Her career had already been great without stories of him and it will be good even after him, because despite all their occasional differences Lucy knows Lois is inquisitive and smart and reckless - and ready to go the extra mile to get to the heart of any story. Superman isn't what made her career - _Lois_ is what did. 

None of that comes from Superman and perhaps Lucy is a little annoyed that Lois doesn't seem to mind that other people don't seem to get that. Her name gets mentioned in the same breath as his so often that it's like Lois never got the Pulitzer for anything else.

Now there’s Jimmy and Lucy's gut does backflips of happiness every time he smiles at her. It’s so beautiful when his eyes shine with excitement. But nearly all his stories come down to one protagonist: The man whose photo has made his name and whose friendship Jimmy treasures more than anything else.

Lucy thinks that nobody is larger than life. Not even someone going by the pretentious name of Superman. He’s Kryptonian and not human, but at the core of it he’s just as flawed and just as much a man as all the others. The sort of awe people have in their eyes when they look up at him, is not something Lucy ever wants.

But then she doesn’t _know_ Superman.

She doesn’t want to know him.

There is no room for that kind of awestruck wonder in her life.

That is… until she meets Kara. The real Kara. The person behind Supergirl and behind the human facade. The Kara she meets when they work together is both Supergirl and seemingly clumsy, sometimes awkward Kara - and suddenly it all makes sense. The true person is somewhere in between.

Kara knows who she is, when she doesn't have to hide from the world, when she can be honest with the others around them. She hold her head high and there's none of the awkward insecurity, none of the cocky superiority.

She watches her catch a plane in mid air and bring it to ground safely, battle aliens who could crush humans with one hand and come out on top - and then she sits here with her in her D.E.O. office and makes the happiest face while tasting a spoon full of chocolate cake. “It’s delicious,” she proclaims and smiles at Lucy.

And her heart gives an extra beat and her breath gets caught in her throat. Of all the things, it’s Supergirl’s beaming face that does it. 

She’s in awe.

She understand Lois a little better right now.

“Want to try some?” Kara holds out the fork with a bit of delicious cake on it, and Lucy can feel her cheeks heat up. She’s being ridiculous. It’s not like this is a date. They’re working together. They’re friends. They trust each other.

That’s all.

And then she still leans forward to take the bite although she doesn't even like chocolate cake, aware of Kara’s bright smile as she tastes the cake and her heart is fluttering like a dove in the wind.

She may be developing her own crush on a Kryptonian. Lois would find it hilarious, she’s sure.

“Good?” Kara asks and looks at her expectantly.

“The best,” Lucy admits and smiles back. 

She’s in so much trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr ](http://navaan.tumblr.com/). This fic has a post [on there](http://navaan.tumblr.com/post/145399891279/ficlet-supergirl-awe-and-wonder-karalucy-g) in case you want to comment/review/reblog there. [My ask box](http://navaan.tumblr.com/ask) is open if you have questions.


End file.
